


Victorian Fic 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Victorian Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Victorian Fic 2

## Victorian Fic 2

#### by Bertie

Title: Victorian Fic 2  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/Victorian.htm  
Date Archived: 04/01/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Don't expect my notion of the Victorian era to be accurate, or knowledge of ships or shipyards.  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel: Yes  
Notes: Thanks so much to the amazing Jessabelle for her perfect betaing job!  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Mulder's days seemed brighter since they had spent the night together. The American would be waiting for him as always, but after that night, his eyes seemed to gleam with love. The scientist in Mulder mocked the way his heart beat rapidly when he saw the other man, but his heart always won out, especially when Alex would take his hand as they approached his building. He knew when his lover took his hand that he wanted to spend the night with him, and for the past two weeks they had spent every night together. He chuckled to himself, perversely thinking that if he were a woman, he would probably be pregnant by now. Mulder had insisted his lover take him the next night and they would alternate every other day. Odd days they would just explore each other orally or manually or rub against each other. Alex would use all sorts of oils and creams that he picked up to show his excited lover new ways of expressin their love. They used their bodies to map each other as completely as adventurers charting new territory. 

One day, one of the senior administrators stopped by his office and commented on his easy manner, commending him for finding the 'right girl' to put a spring in his steps. The man hinted that if he married, his stature would definitely grow at the museum. Mulder ignored it at first, not really concerned about anything except meeting his lover after work. Then he told Alex, who became concerned. 

"Maybe I shouldn't meet you at your place of business, my love," he said after one evening of sweaty exploration. 

"Nonsense, Alex. I have never been overly ambitious. I am satisfied with my position...anyway, I have your love that makes it all worthwhile!" 

He had kissed the worried look away, he thought, but Mulder did not realize that once his eyes looked away, his lover's beautiful brow wrinkled again with worry. 

After work one evening, Mulder looked curiously at Alex when his lover did not take his hand as usual. 

"What is it, my love?" he whispered. 

"I am sorry, Mulder. I cannot spend the night with you tonight. I have an important meeting I must attend early tomorrow morning. But I will be there afterwards." 

Mulder nodded and wished he could kiss him goodnight, but instead, he smiled brightly and wished his lover well, then entered his building alone. Alex watched the long lines of his lover's back as he walked up to the door and entered with his key. He sighed and left. 

When Mulder arrived at work the next day, he was greeted by the Senior Administrator of the Museum. 

"I must speak with you, privately." Mulder was only a little concerned, though the other man looked nervous and very serious. 

The older man took him into his office and closed the door carefully. Mulder's stomach began to clench in uncertainty. He could tell there was something seriously wrong. He waited patiently for the man to speak, knowing his place well. When the man settled in his chair behind his desk, he looked at Mulder with sad eyes. 

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, young Mulder. You have been a valuable employee here these past few years since you left university, but your employment with the museum has been terminated, effective immediately." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "May I ask why?" 

The older man fidgeted a bit, then said outright, "It has come to the attention of several board members that you are having an illicit affair with a-another man." The man turned pale after he said that last bit. Mulder stared in shock. 

"Wh-who would say such a thing..." he began, not believing he was hearing correctly at first. 

"I am not at liberty to tell you that, Mister Mulder, but I did see the young man himself earlier..." the Administrator, who was always meek and friendly to Mulder, suddenly looked upon him with arrogance and disdain. 

Mulder could not believe that Alex would do such a thing, but it was too convenient that his lover had just had a meeting that kept him from their bed. He sat in shock for a moment, then the other man coughed and said, "I think now would be a good time to leave, Mister Mulder." 

The man looked away from him and Mulder felt he had no other choice. He rose and, hesitating only a moment, left the office. He stopped halfway down the long hallway and wondered what he would do. He knew no one here would be sympathetic. He sighed and continued on his way out of the building. There wasn't anything to take home, as he had never kept anything personal at the museum. At first he didn't see the figure waiting outside for him as he had every day for the past few weeks, but even when he noticed Alex, he refused to acknowledge his presence. 

"Fox..." 

Mulder continued toward his apartment. A hand grasped his arm and pulled him back. He stopped and turned to the young American. 

"Please...let me explain." He looked beautiful to Mulder, with his pitiful guilt-ridden face, but he had no sympathy for the other man. 

"I do not need your explanation, Alex. It is clear to me that this was planned all along." 

"No, it wasn't like that..." The incredulous look on his lover's face made him try harder. "It was for the best, don't you see that? You had no plans to further yourself. I had to do something..." 

"So now you have ruined any chance I will ever have of pursuing anything further. How is that for the best?" 

"Don't you see? You can come with me to America. I have ruined my prospects here as well..." 

"Leave England? I could never do that, Alex. I am sorry but I do believe we are through. Please, let me go." 

"What will you do?" Alex pleaded one more time in desperation. 

"That is no concern of yours. Goodbye." Mulder turned away after Alex let him go and did not look back. Alex watched him for a long minute then turned in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Mulder had the rest of the month to find another suitable job to pay for his room and board. He did not tell his parents, hoping that he could take care of the situation himself. It was hard going. Most places wanted to know why he had left his former employ. He told them he wasn't accomplishing much with his former employer so he wished to pursue other careers. He had a prestigious schooling and a good family name, but he wasn't receiving any positive results. He wondered if potential employers had been contacted, hindering his chances for a new position. Though the museum may have spread the word, he would not be surprised if the devious American had done such a despicable thing. 

Just when he was giving up hope and returning to his parent's home in shame, a man called upon him one day. He recognized him as one of his former colleagues at the museum. He brought him into the parlour and offered him a seat. 

"Mister Harding, so good to see you again. What may I do for you?" 

"I know you left the museum under unusual circumstances, Mister Mulder, but I have a prospect for you I think you should consider." 

Mulder looked curiously at the man and asked, "May I ask what it is?" 

"Of course." Mr. Harding took a letter from his pocket and said, "This was requested from a respectable boarding school. They are looking for a bright young man to teach science and other curricula to their young boys. I think you would be most suitable for the position." 

Mulder nodded, then asked, "Where is this boarding school?" 

"It's in America." 

Mulder stared at Mister Harding. "In America? I have to go overseas?" 

"You will do just fine, Mister Mulder, I am sure. The boat you will travel on will be docked on the 15th for two hours. You must be there before the eleventh hour, when it will sail. Do you think you will be ready by then?" 

Mulder gasped. "That's only in two days!" 

"Yes...that's why the urgency of your acceptance." 

Mulder closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Very well, Mister Harding. I will accept." 

"Very good, Mister Mulder. Here, you must take this letter to Head Master Skinner at Pendelton School for Boys in Westover, Virginia. He will direct you to your office and acquaint you with your new position." Mister Harding extended another sealed letter to Mulder and bade him farewell. 

Mulder stared after the man who saw himself out. He was too stunned to believe it. He would have a job...but he wondered if he should have so readily accepted it. Yet he felt he had no choice. London's business world was not accepting his applications. He had to choose a position or return to his parent's house in shame. He didn't want them to know of his current situation so he quickly found pen and paper and began to write a letter to his parents, explaining that he had a change of heart and would be pursuing a career in teaching abroad. He penned the address from the letter he was to give to the Head Master Skinner so they could contact him there. He gave the letter to his landlady to post for him in the morning. She had been rather upset to learn that he wasn't seeing the "handsome young Mister Christian" anymore, but he explained that the American was returning to his home country. 

"I have news myself. I am leaving." 

"Master Mulder? Are you off on a mission?" 

"Well, of sorts. I will be leaving in two days." 

"I will miss you, Master Mulder. You have been a good tenant." She smiled, bade him good evening then left him. 

He was glad of the solitude to think for a moment, wondering what living in America would be like. He hoped it would not be as romantic as the sensational novels he had read when he was younger about the wild, wild west of America. Surely it would be more civilized. 

* * *

Mulder arrived at the shipyard feeling a bit queasy. It was mainly the fear of the unknown and leaving his home, his country, for an uncertain future. He was glad everything was arranged for him and that he didn't own much to take with him to the new world. The only thing that kept him from leaving the shipyard and the position was the fact that he could start anew. He would be able to leave all the unpleasantness behind him and help young boys grow to be knowledgeable, upstanding adults. That thought appeased the doubts and fears about moving away so suddenly and drastically. His parents had called on him the day before. His mother was worried for him and was afraid he would not be able to visit them. He thought the notion foolish because he had rarely visited them after he left for university or while he worked in London. 

"I will write, Mother. Never fear." 

She seemed a bit calmed by that. His father shook his hand and told him this was a bold and manly thing to do. When the senior Mulder told his son he was proud of him, the junior Mulder felt much better. 

The ship's soudning horn gave a loud bellow, and a surge of people started toward the large docking plank. Mulder waited behind the rush of people, willing to be the very last one to board the ship, if necessary. While he waited, a person stepped in beside him. He turned to get a better look then winced. There stood Mister Christian. 

"You are still here, Mister Christian? I thought you would have left for home already." 

"No, not yet, Mister Mulder. I am surprised to see you here. Are you here to see someone off?" 

Mulder blinked, not believing that Mister Christian was being honest with him. "No, I am here seeing myself off..." 

"You are travelling to America?" The man's voice was too shocked to be anything but real. 

"Yes, Mister Christian. I have accepted a position in America. For some reason, I have been unsuccessful at finding a position here." The last was said with a glower. 

"I know you feel that I have no concern for your well being, Fox...but I still have feelings for you. I very much care for you." A frisson of warmth went straight to Mulder's groin at the low, lusty tones from the other man. 

He bit back a gasp of arousal and instead tried to change the subject. "Are you here to see someone off, Mister Christian?" 

"Only myself and you, it seems, Mister Mulder." 

Mulder gaped at the man then slowly let it sink in that he had hoped the American had left already, but he never sought out information on him. It would be his luck to leave on the same day as Alex...Mister Christian. 

They finally stepped on the docking plank and were stopped by a porter. "Sirs, follow me. I will take you to your cabin." 

Mulder stopped him. "Our cabin?" 

"Yes, sir. You are lucky to share a cabin by yourselves. Many are sharing with more than three." 

Mulder wanted to cry out, but his reserve kept him silent. He remained the perfect gentleman he was raised to be. It would not do for a Mulder to behave irrationally as he so wanted to do at the moment. The fact that Alex...Mister Christian...was grinning widely did not help matters. The way the grin seemed to suffuse his whole being was definitely causing certain parts of him to react in a most ungentlemanly fashion. 

When they were settled in their cabin, they were told that food would be brought to them shortly after they set sail. 

Mulder listlessly began to fret as he lay down on his bunk and stared up at the ceiling. Alex watched him, then decided it was a good idea to distract the other man. He pulled off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, then slowly began to unbutton his blouse. 

Mulder watched the other man with a mixture of horror and desire. This would not do. If a doctor checked him, he was certain the man would find him ill. He was sweating, his pulse rapid, yet he shivered as if cold. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, upset that he couldn't keep his breathless state out of his voice. 

"I'm just getting comfortable, Fox. We have a long journey ahead of us." 

Mulder closed his eyes but the image of Christian's chest kept appearing in his mind. He remembered feeling that smooth chest under his mouth, under his touch, against his own...He nearly moaned aloud. 

It wasn't right. He knew he couldn't stop himself, though. The man was that much a temptation and he felt like he was being given an object lesson in Genesis. He felt like Eve, having eaten the apple, now knows it is wrong but can't help herself. Knowing that dinner probably wouldn't be served for at least two hours, he rose from the bed and, before Alex could say anything or react, he pressed his mouth over the other man's. Alex moaned against his lips as his tongue explored familiar territory. By the time he pulled away to allow them to breathe, Alex whispered, "I thought you didn't want me..." 

"Oh, god, Alex, I do want you...more than ever, but you betrayed me. I couldn't easily forgive you...in fact, I don't forgive you...it's too soon." Fox bent and took his lover's mouth again, letting Alex slowly undress him. 

When they lay fully naked, their bodies pressed closely together, Fox felt at once peaceful and disturbed. Their hands and mouths explored each other fully, as if reclaiming what was once theirs by touch and taste alone. In the coolness inside the belly of the huge ship, they began to sweat with their explorations. Alex spread himself to let his lover take him. Fox looked down at the beautiful man and made bittersweet love to him, knowing that once they landed on the new world, he would not be able to stay with him. Fox would not let him violate his new position as he so easily had his other. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
